When Names Are Next to Each Other in the Alphabet
by WinterLake25
Summary: Five chapters, five drabbles, and everyone's favorite couple. S/R, in different houses in nearly each one. K for now. Warn me if it should be T.
1. Rain

**A/N: Hi! Between Potter, Malfoy, and Weasley and Welcome to Tortall I decided that I felt like a needed a bit of a break, so here you go, five, chapters, five drabbles, one couple. Scor/Rose has to be my favorite couple, so I thought I'd dedicate a drabblet series to them. I might do Neville/Luna, Oliver/Katie, and Draco/Hermione ones later, but I thought I'd do something for you to read in between my long-term projects. Enjoy the slight fluffiness. :-)**

The rain poured over her, drenching her from head to toe. The loose jeans and sweater she wore were damp and heavy. Strands of her dull red hair that had escaped from her ponytail stuck onto her face and neck. It was a great feeling of release, in one of her favorite places. The quidditch pitch. She didn't care if she caught a cold; all she had to do was to take a cold potion. And besides, she could dry herself once she was inside. She was excellent at Charms, and she was familiar with drying spells.

"What are you doing?" asked an amused voice from behind her.

She turned to see unfathomable gray eyes flecked with green. His darkish blonde hair was tousled beneath his umbrella. Like her, he had left behind his Heads badge and robes in favor of more comfortable clothing. Ironically, the umbrella he held was blue and bronze, the color of her house, not his.

"You'll catch a cold, Rosie," he said gently.

She blinked. Suddenly, she was under the umbrella looking up at Scorpius Malfoy, the most intelligent Gryffindor in their year and her fellow Head. And not to mention very good-looking. Well in her opinion, anyways. But somehow, it evaded her how in the world she was standing with Scor Malfoy on a Hogsmeade weekend. On the Quidditch pitch. Her mother would be partially scandalized, partially hysterical.

"But I like the rain," she muttered, only slightly aware of what she was saying.

"For a Ravenclaw, you're bloody daft, Rose Weasley."

"I wonder how you, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, ended up in Gryffindor. If you had any guts, you'd drag me up to the castle yourself."

He smirked slightly and moved closer. "What makes you think I won't?"

Rose raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were with Al, my wonderful yet demented cousin?"

"He's snogging his face off with Sarah Finnegan somewhere in Hogwarts."

"I told you my match-making skills always work."

They laughed, thinking of Frankie Longbottom and Danny Finnegan. Rose and Scor were now face to face.

"Yet," he said jokingly, "You haven't had a boyfriend for two years."

She rolled her eyes and cuffed his shoulder, "That was low, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy."

"What is it with you and my full name, Rose Nymphadora Weasley? And you haven't an—"

He was cut off as Rose leaned forward and kissed him. Shocked, Scor dropped his umbrella, but quickly regained his senses and kissed her back. When they broke apart, they looked at each other, wordless. There was not much to say. They just looked at each other for five long minutes. Finally, Scor laughed.

"You've no idea how long I've wanted to do that," he breathed.

She laughed, loud and clear. "Same here."

Hand in hand, they ran back to the castle laughing. No one was surprised when they arrived sopping wet and holding hands in the Great Hall. Cheers sounded from the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables. Al and Danny grinned at each other.

"I told you so," they said in unison as their girlfriends rolled their eyes.

* * *

**Thoughts? Review, if you don't mind, though I'm being a hypocrite. :-) I promise to review more fics from now on. **


	2. Say it

**A/N: So...Here we go. This is the second drabble, and the prompt is "Say it." Yep. **

* * *

Light fluffy clouds floated overhead as a calm breeze wafted over the lake. It was a rare sunny day in Scotland, and the sixth years had opted for a day at the lake. The fifth years and the seventh years were taking their OWLs and NEWTs respectively. That left the sixth years to fend for themselves to the day. They decided the torture the test-takers by going to the lake.

Albus Severus Potter was just your average Slytherin, basking in the glow of the sun and sitting with his girlfriend and friends. His girlfriend, Frankie Longbottom, was reading beside him. Typical Ravenclaw. He turned his head a bit. Scorpius Malfoy, his best friend, was staring at a certain redhead. In fact, she was the most famous redhead in their year. Gryffindor Seeker, Rose Nymphdora Weasley was being ogled by Scorpius Malfoy, quiet Hufflepuff. Yes, a Malfoy in Hufflepuff.

It was funny how Al and Scorp had become friends. Due to their names, they were sometimes pariahs. Luckily, a detention in their first year had brought the two of them together. By the budding this friendship, Scorp and Rose had gotten to know each other, and had even become pretty good friends. It had all worked out.

"Enjoying the view?" he asked Scorp.

"What?" muttered Scorp, his gray-green eyes still focused on Rose as she laughed at one of Evan Wood's jokes. A slight tint of pink appeared on his cheeks.

"Scorpius Malfoy, you're staring at my cousin."

Immediately, Frankie put her book down. Looking at the scene before her for a few minutes, she remarked, "You should ask her to the end of year dance. She doesn't have a date yet."

"So what?" he mumbled, staring at his fingernails.

"So first of all, you would a date to the dance, and two, she might be paying attention to you right now."

"I'm a Hufflepuff," retorted Scorp, running a hand though his hair, "And in case you haven't noticed, bravery isn't exactly my forte."

"Uh-huh," snorted Al. "But you are hard-working. You should work harder it you want Rosie to notice you."

* * *

Even as Rose was laughing at another one of Evan's lame jokes, her glance strayed to a certain blonde Hufflepuff. Sure, Evan Wood was a very fit beater and one of her best friends, but he lacked something. He lacked the calm steadiness of Scorpius Malfoy. Evan soon noticed her lack or apparent interest. He grinned.

"Thinking of a special Hufflepuff?" he asked gesturing towards Scorp.

"No!" she replied quickly, focusing back on the tall boy in front of her. His sandy short-cropped hair gleamed golden in the sunlight, and his hazel-green eyes sparkled wickedly. Rose was ever so thankful for not inheriting the Weasely blush.

"C'mon," he teased, "Everyone knows that you and Scorp have have fancied each other for years. It's one of the reasons why neither of you have had relationships since fourth year."

"So what?" she replied, her gaze straying once more.

He laughed, shaking his head. "You're a Gryffindor, Rosie."

"Not when it comes to boys," she muttered.

* * *

The Gryffindor and the Hufflepuff spent the remainder of the day contemplating the words of their friends. Scorp pondered it he could truly work hard enough on his courage to ask Rose to the dance. Rose questioned her own bravery. When she went to spend time with her cousin, Scorp's breath caught in his throat. They couldn't stop glancing at each other. They were the only ones who didn't notice.

_So what?_ thought Scorp as Frankie and Rose chatted. Her voluminous auburn waves of hair glowed and there seemed to be a halo around her head. _She doesn't like me back._

Rose laughed at one of Al's immature antics and then looked at Scorp, out of habit. The depths of his gray-green eyes were filled with mirth and understanding. She could get lost in those eyes, so mysterious and yet open at the same time. She looked away.

_So what?_ she thought. _He'll never think of me that way._

_Sometimes_, they thought as they were gazing into each others eyes after reaching for the same sandwich, _Some things just are meant to be._

_

* * *

_**So...What did you think? I know there wasn't much fluff in this one, but there might be in the next one. In case you haven't figured it out, the prompts are based on their initials, and I will chose a random prompt for the last drabble. This was actually a long one. Oh, and in case you were wondering, yes, I have picked out all of the prompts for this couple as well, as three others that will come after I finish after this couple. R&R!**


	3. W, P, and P

**A/N: Hello, once again. Just so you know, I will be wrapping up this series and starting a new one very soon. Hopefully. I've really busy between Science Fair, piano festival, and testing, so sorry for the long update time. Hopefully this one will make up for it. R&R!**

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy honestly wondered how he had been placed in Gryffindor, and his girlfriend in Slytherin. Siriusly, had the Sorting Hat finally cracked, placing a Weasley in Slytherin and a Malfoy in Gryffindor? Or a Potter in Ravenclaw? Or even, a Potter in Hufflepuff? _Merlin's pants_, who knew! But now, he seriously doubted the Sorting Hat as Al, Lily, and Hugo all cornered him. They were all from different houses. Everyone had been surprised that Rose and Hugo had been placed in Slytherin. Merlin's baggy pants, who knew what the Sorting Hat was up to?

"Just to make it clear…" said Lily Potter threateningly, poking Scorpius with her wand. How did this girl end up in Hufflepuff, again? Weren't those fellows supposed to be nice?

"If you hurt my sister…At all…" continued Hugo, and Scorpius was not happy to feel the stone wall behind him. Not at all. He contemplated running.

"We are going to tear you from limb to limb and display your head on a pike in the Great Hall for all to see, clear?" finished Albus. Yup, he was definitely a Ravenclaw. Only Albus Potter could think of something that fast. And only Scorpius Malfoy could withstand so many threats for this long. He thought of how much Rose Ginerva Weasley was going to owe him after this. And of how awesome their date in Hogsmeade was going to be this weekend. Especially since he had been waiting for it for a really long time.

"Clear. Crystal clear," he said as calmly as he could. He continued to think of their date in Hogsmeade, and how nice Rose's hair looked in the soft fading light of dusk. There would seem to be a soft red glow about it.

"Good," replied Hugo, and turned to leave. "I'm going to look for Molly, and tell her the news. The Weasleys stick together, and if you're good to our Rosie, maybe we'll adopt you too."

"But I thought you already adopted me," he muttered.

Al slung an arm around his shoulders. "That was different, mate. You were Rosie's and my best friend. Of course, we kinda adopted you as a stray."

"Wonderful," murmured Scorpius, straightening his robes. "Just great."

Lily smiled as Hugo bounded down the corridors. "Hey, it worked. At least we're sure you won't forget that we'll be on you if you do anything to our Rosie."

Al grinned. "Let it stick to your brain like a permanent sticking charm."

Scorpius muttered unintelligible, and the siblings laughed. Al and Lily did not look like siblings; however, everyone knew they were. Al looked like their dad, and Lily look somewhat like their mum. Many of the people who knew Lily Evans could tell the traces of her in her namesake. Scorpius still wasn't sure how Lily Potter ended up in Hufflepuff. The girl was an excellent Gryffindor in any case. Then again, it was easy to see how Hugo Weasley was in Slytherin. Rose as well.

"Scorpius, where have you been?" demanded Rose Weasley, stalking down the hallway on short legs.

"Umm…Ow, what was that for?" he complained as Rose Weasley whacked him on the head with her slimmest textbook.

"For leaving me worried, you idiot!" she snorted.

"Aren't you a Slytherin? You could have been crafty and found a cunning way to find me."

"Time to leave," whispered Lily, and she dragged a protesting Al away. For all he was a Ravenclaw, he was immature, and overprotective. He insisted on wanting to watch how the whole thing was going to go down. Lily just rolled her eyes, and dragged him back to his common room.

Back at the hallway where they had left Scorpius and Rose, the two had already made up.

* * *

**Loved it? Hated it? Effy? Review, please! (Though I'm being a total hypocrite.)**


	4. Makeover

**A/N: Yay! We're almost there! I have one more drabble left in this series, and then I'm going to start a new one. The couples are:**

**Hermione/Draco**

**Neville/Luna**

**Oliver/Katie**

**And a suggestion from you**

**So tell me which couple you'd like to see first, and what other couple you'd like to suggest. :-)**

* * *

"Hey, Rosie?"

Rose Weasley looked up to see Lily Potter's tear streaked face as she stumbled into the library. Her fiery red hair was starting to fall out of its braid, and her normally lively brown eyes were bloodshot. Rose was startled. She had known Lils since she was born, and she had almost never seen the younger girl cry. Lily Luna Potter was tough, tougher than she liked to let on. And everyone knew that.

"What's the matter Lils?" she asked, as the girl eagerly accepted her hug.

"I-I-I saw." Lily gulped. "I saw Jake Thomas and Will Corner near the common room, and I heard…"

"What did you hear Lils?"

"I heard them saying how I looked like a boy, and how no boy in his right mind would want to ask me to the next dance. They even, they even suggested that I should go with Lorcan because we were both so ugly and we could trade roles. They're going to post notes all over the common room and e-e-even in the corridors!"

Rose Weasley bit her lip. She couldn't believe that even as fourth years, those two had the immaturity to do something like that. Doing that to a girl was just cruel. Even the girls were known for being tomboys liked being thought of as pretty too. Rose knew that Lily had ignored the previous jabs and insults from the boys, and they had really overstepped their teasing too much this time. Rose was also sure that Jake and Will had known that Lily was listening. She sighed, and let Lily cry for a while.

When Lily finally stopped crying, Rose already had a very good plan formulated.

"Hey Lils," she asked as they surreptitiously crept out of the library.

"What?"

"What do you think of getting delicious revenge on those two?"

Four weeks later, the Great Hall was alive with fairy lights and enchanted banners. The dance had not started yet, and Lily Potter fidgeting as Rose completed the final touches on her hair. Lily didn't want to look at herself. Instead, she looked at Rose, who wasn't even ready yet.

"Aren't you going to get dressed up?" asked Lily, miffed.

Rose grinned in reply. Instead, she steered Lily toward the mirror and said, "I'll see you at the dance."

Lily gasped. Rose had done a wonderful job. Her red hair was twisted up in a delicate up do, with gentle waves falling from the twist. Rose had chosen a beautiful dress as well. The hem gently brushed the floor, and the full skirt flared from the waist. It was a soft gold-like color. Lily blushed slightly. She still could not get over Rose's transfiguration skills. It was truly amazing how her cousin had managed to turn Ginny Weasley's old bridesmaid dress into something this gorgeous.

"What do you think?"

Lily gave Rose a squashing hug, and practically cried, "Thank you! I love you!"

Rose chuckled slightly, and waved it off, saying she also had to change. Lily watched as her cousin left the Hufflepuff common room to go to her own, the Gryffindor common room. She waited eagerly for Lorcan to emerge, and she had been told by Rose that someone else had opted to help Lorcan. She did not know whether or not to be shocked when Scorpius Malfoy appeared, pushing a reluctant, but extremely handsome Lorcan into the common room. Lorcan smiled shyly, and Lily could not help but grin.

Later at the dance, Lily was not surprised to see Rose and Scorpius walk in hand in hand, probably the best looking couple of the dance. Rose's mostly dark auburn fell down her shoulders in waves, and her emerald green dress seemed naughty for a Gryffindor. Scorpius was dashing in midnight blue. Lily wasn't very surprised when Rose came over to tell her about Scorpius Malfoy's offer of helping with the makeover. She was not even surprised when the two of them snuck off for a moonlit broom ride. After all, Lily Potter was not the only one to get a makeover. Hogwarts had gotten one as well.

* * *

**So? What did you think? The next one is Together, and it's going to be short and sweet.**


	5. Together

**A/N: So I finally decided to get off my butt and finish this series, for Pete's sake.**

* * *

Scor had to be dreaming. It wasn't possible for Rose to be in St. Mungo's. No, he would wake up, and his best friend would be fine and at the table shoveling down food in the morning. She would probably scoff at him for telling her off for eating too much. No. Scor was dreaming, and the accident in Potions never happened. Finally, he pulled himself out of bed to look in the mirror. His usually blonde hair was purple. No, he was not dreaming. The explosion had happened, and his best mate was in St. Mungo's being treated. And it was all because of him.

It had started with a simple argument over which ingredients to put in the potion. Rose had been right, as always. Scor, unfortunately, had put in the sopohorous beans much too early. And that had unfortunately created a jinx of some sorts. Now, Rose was basically in the state of living death, and Scor had purple hair. He didn't mind the purple hair. He did mind that fact that Rose Weasley was in St. Mungo's while the healers were trying to find a cure for her. Unfortunately, Mandrakes didn't work. Scor was hoping that it would have worked.

He was glumly picking at his breakfast, when Professor McGonagall approached him with a stern expression on her face.

"Mr. Malfoy, may I have a word?"

Obediently, Scor followed her out of the Great Hall. Once they were in her office, he couldn't bring himself to look her in the eyes. He knew that Rose was one of her favorite students. Idly, he scraped at the residue under his fingernails, trying to divert his mind. He was ready for the tirade from Professor McGonagall. It had all been his fault. He deserved it. Therefore, he was surprised when Professor McGonagall offered him a biscuit and told him to sit.

"Mr. Malfoy, I understand that Albus Potter has requested that you visit Miss Weasley in St. Mungo's?"

Scor nodded numbly, wondering what Al was up to. Professor McGonagall's face softened a little. Giving a somewhat exasperated and thoughtful sigh, she said, "Mr. Malfoy, it is not your fault that Miss Weasley is petrified. I hope you realize even the best of students may create disasters."

"Not everyone petrifies their best mate," he muttered under his breath.

McGonagall shot him a pitying, though rather withering glance. "I grant you permission. You may visit her this weekend."

Although the purple-haired boy was seated, Scor almost did a double take. He stared at McGonagall incredulously.

"Her family would let me?"

He could have sworn her lips twitched, though he was sure it was simply his eyes deluding him. The ancient professor sighed, though he could hear the amusement behind it.

"Mr. Weasley took a bit of persuading, but Mrs. Weasley is perfectly happy to allow you a few visits."

"Well.."

"I will expect you in my office after lunch on Saturday. You may be excused."

On Saturday, Scor trudged listlessly up to McGonagall's office. He was still full of guilt and absolute remorse. Al was at his side, eyeing Scor with evident concern. Scor ignored his friend, opting instead to stare at every single brick that passed by. Gray, gray, lighter gray, dark gray, and gray. Everything seemed gray to him right now.

"Cheer up, Scor. Maybe we'll get good news."

"As if," the Malfoy half-mumbled.

Just as Albus was ready to say something else, he was interrupted by McGonagall nearly colliding into them. All three wizards stared at each other for three seconds flat before anyone said a word.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy! Just in time. I have just received word from St. Mungo's that Miss Weasley is awake and requesting to see the two of you."

The two boys yelped, and then embraced each other in joy, not caring about unmanliness. Professor McGonagall just shook her head at the two, but to the care observer, her lips had curved up into a smile as well.

Only a mere hour later, Albus and Scorpius were at Rose's bedside as she opened her eyes from a brief nap. They grinned happily at here, expecting her to do the same.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, why the bloody hell is your hair purple?"

Yes, they were all together again.

* * *

**A/N: Yes. It was crappy and short. I just didn't want to leave this fic just hanging, so I figured that I might as well just supply an ending. So there you go. It's done. xD And I severely apologize for the horrendous writing. If you want better samples of my writing, go check out my Hetalia fanfics. Dont' know what Hetalia is? THEN GO WATCH THE ANIME! Or surf up the webcomics. So once again...Sorry about the crappiness. I just had to finish it, even if I had to do it badly.**


End file.
